


Straight as a Broken Arrow

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gay Awakening, M/M, Yunho is Gay for Jaejoong, i judge that based on how often it has been plagairized, one of my most popular fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is handsome, successful and straight ... well, sort of. At least, he was before he met Jaejoong.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 10





	1. Take Aim

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho wove through the crowd of half-drunk revelers, aiming for the bar. A guy and a girl left the bar right as he got there and Yunho thankfully slid onto the bar stool.

"I'll be right with you," a voice said.

Yunho looked up and his mouth went dry. He thought the bartender was female for only a moment. Honey blond hair sculpted around his cheekbones and jaw line. Soft was the first word Yunho used to describe him, but as his eyes roved over broad shoulders and a trim waist, Yunho decided that soft was the worst word to describe him. He wore a red t-shirt, tight blue jeans.

When Yunho managed to look back at his face, the man was smiling.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

Yunho had to swallow before he stammered, "R-rum and coke." He handed over his credit card and ID. The bartender took them both and turned around.

Yunho breathed deeply, shuddering. What was wrong with him? Yes, the guy was attractive, but Yunho was straight. Straight as an arrow. But his eyes continued to follow the curve of the bartender's silhouette.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” he said as he set Yunho's drink down.

"T-thank you."

The man's face lit up with a smile. And Yunho's head went light.

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

Oh, god, he is gorgeous," Donghae whispered in Jaejoong's ear.

"Yep."

"You going to-"

"Hae, straight bar."

"With the way he's been gazing at you, he is not straight."

Jaejoong bit his lip. He dared a glance at the man in the nice black suit, styled brown hair, masculine face with angles and a skiff of stubble on his cheeks. The other met his eyes and looked away.

The man was straight, Jaejoong could tell, but it wasn't the first time he'd caught the attentions of a straight man.

When there was a lull in drink orders, Jae went over to him.

"You want another?"

He swallowed and opened his mouth but nothing came out, and he nodded.

Jae smiled. He was really handsome. He sighed in lamentation.

"Go for it," Donghae said. "When was the last time you got any? And Yoochun doesn't count."

"He's straight."

"Looks bent to me. Checking out your curves. Talk to him for ten minutes. And then I'll leave you alone."

Jae licked his lips. "Fine."

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

Yunho almost fainted when the man walked around the bar and sat next to him. He gave Yunho his drink.

"Do you mind?" he asked, sipping on a glass of water.

"N-no." The man smiled.

"Thanks. I get a break before the ten oh clock crowd. My name is Kim Jaejoong."

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"Good to meet you."

"I'm straight."

The other's eyebrows rose in surprise and Yunho blushed and looked away.

"I know," he finally said.

And Yunho rambled, "I didn't want to give you the wrong impression and I know I've been staring but I can't help it. You're probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen and-" _Shut up, Jung Yunho._ but he couldn't. "-I did think you were a girl for about a nanosecond-"

The other, Kim Jaejoong, laughed. "Don't worry about it. I get that a lot, but it's usually from men looking for a weak bottom to abuse. I know I'm more pretty than handsome, but it triples my tips most nights."

"So you're gay?"

"Very much so."

"Why don't you work at a gay club then?"

Jaejoong licked his lips and Yunho followed the movement, pink tongue wetting rose lips. "I used to. I get harassed less here."

"Oh."

"What brings you to the Purple Line?"

"Bad date."

"Ah."

"She's nice and all, pretty, but shallow and after my money."

Jaejoong put his face in his hands and smiled. "Rich and handsome, huh?"

Yunho smiled, praising himself for not blushing like a girl. "I'm in finance."

"And how is that?"

"Most of the day I try to convince my clients that what they're doing is stupid but without actually calling them stupid."

Jaejoong laughed, his hand covering his mouth. The other bar tender called for Jaejoong. Jae waved a hand at him. "It was nice talking to you, Yunho-shi."

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

“Oh, god,” Jaejoong said, making sure his back was to Yunho. “I’m so in love.”

Donghae laughed.

“Why are all the good ones straight?”

“I’m not straight.”

“Yes, but you’re as much as a bottom whore as I am.”

“True. You going to go for it?”

“What part of straight do you not understand?”

“The part that keeps staring at you.”

Jae sighed. The man was gorgeous, and built, broad shoulders, firm thighs. _It’s never gonna happen._ Jae sighed again and concentrated on work, counting down the moments until midnight. The crowds picked up, the number of drunk girls throwing up on the dance floor increased. The tips increased. And Yunho stayed in his seat, sipping on soda after he’d had enough to drink.

“If you don’t go home with him, I’m going to hate you,” Donghae said.

Jae smiled. “If I go home with him, he’s going to end up hating himself. He’s drunk.”

“No, he’s not. He’s at that pleasantly tipsy stage where he’s going to let his guard down, and it’ll be easier for you to get in his pants. And he’s calling for you.”

“I hate you some days,” Jae muttered, and turned to Yunho with a smile.

“I think I’m done,” he said, though he didn’t sound happy about it.

Jae put his elbows on the bar and stared at him, cursing himself as he so easily slipped into his _Let them know you’re interested_ mode. “I’m off in ten minutes. Do you want to wait for me?”

He watched as Yunho swallowed, and his eyes widened a bit.

“I’m hungry,” Jae said. “And you should eat something after drinking.”

Yunho nodded. “Okay. I’ll wait for you.”

Jae smiled his disarming smile and watched as Yunho struggled to keep his eyes from his lips. “Fabulous.”

Jae pushed up from the bar and turned around, walking casually back to Donghae. “We’re going out, are you happy?”

Donghae laughed. “No. I’d be happier if it were me. Have fun with him.”

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

Yunho stepped into the cool air of the night, enjoying the buzz through his head. A lighter flared in the darkness and Jae lit a cigarette.

“So where are we going?” Yunho asked as Jae took a drag, his cheeks hallowing, perfect lips wrapped around the filter.

Smoke trickled around his mouth and nose. “Ramen okay? There’s a twenty four hour shop only a few blocks away.”

“Sure.”

They walked in silence for awhile, and Yunho was sure it was the alcohol, but it wasn’t awkward at all. During dinner, they talked of a lot of things, of high school and Yunho’s family of lawyers, and Jaejoong’s eight sisters. Yunho found out that even though Jae only looked nineteen, they were the same age.

They left the restaurant together, walking through the streets of Seoul. Jaejoong smoked another cigarette.

“Isn’t this usually when one of us asks, ‘your place or mine’?” Jae said.

Yunho laughed. “Yeah, usually.”

“And the answer?”

Yunho turned, shocked, to Jaejoong. His ethereal face was blank, but his eyes sparkled.

“If you tell me you haven’t thought about it, I’m going to have to call you a liar.”

Yunho looked away. He shoved his hands in his suit jacket and kept walking.

Jae walked next to him.

Yunho had thought about it. Thought about what it’d be like to kiss the lips that Jae never seemed to stop licking, put his hands on Jae’s waist and feel the shivers through his body. Yes, he thought about it. And he couldn’t blame the alcohol because as the minutes ticked away and he sobered up, he thought about it more.

But he couldn’t take Jae home. His place was a mess.

The fact that the state of his apartment was the only thing stopping him, made him pause in walking. Jae took a few steps and then turned around, a question in his eyes.

“Will you let me kiss you?” Yunho asked.

Jae covered his surprise behind a wide smile. “Yes. Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“Why? And if you say it’s because I look like a girl, or because I’m close enough that—”

“I want to,” Yunho said. “I … want to.”

Jae took the four steps to him. Yunho was taller than him, but Jae didn’t necessarily look up at him, more like contemplated him from afar. Yunho touched his cheek, marveling at the softness. This man took care of his skin. Jae leaned into his hand. Yunho brought up his other hand, running the pad of his thumbs over Jae’s cheeks. Jae sighed, eyes fluttering shut. His lips parted, and Yunho’s head went light.

Their lips brushed, whisper soft, and then Yunho added more pressure. Jae’s hands clutched at his forearms, and then with the next press of lips, slid up his shoulders and wound around his neck. Yunho dropped his hands over Jae’s chest and stomach, splaying them over the muscled abs before entwining them around his waist, drawing their bodies together.

The kiss lasted forever, evolved to delicate touches of tongues, satisfied whimpers. For Yunho, it was a test of control. He needed a hard surface to slam Jaejoong against.

“Not bad, Yunho-ah,” Jae said when they finally broke apart.

“Nope,” Yunho replied, “not bad at all.”

They kissed again. It was nothing like kissing a girl. Girls were docile, hesitant, letting Yunho control the speed of the kiss, but Jaejoong didn’t let him control it. He worked with him, neither trying to overpower the other.

“So, your place?” Yunho whispered.

Jae chuckled, lips brushing. “Sure.”

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Jae’s insides were going insane as he turned from Yunho and flagged down a taxi. They climbed in and Jae gave him his address. He pulled out his phone and sent Yoochun a text.

 **SOUL** ~~~Where are you?~~~  
**MATE** ===Karla’s===  
**SOUL** ~~~Can you stay over?~~~  
**MATE** ===ooh, bringing someone home, finally?===  
**SOUL** ~~~Yes. Fuck. And fuck. It’s … just …~~~~  
**MATE** ===Yes. I’ll stay over, but I want details tomorrow.===  
**SOUL** ~~~Thank you. I ♥ U SFM~~~  
**MATE** ===You too darling.===

Jae put his phone away and met Yunho’s questioning look. “Roommate,” he said. “Had to see if he was home, but he’s not. He’s at one of his many girlfriends’ place.”

“Not gay?”

“Nope. Nor is he straight. He’s somewhere in between where he prefers girls, but he loves having a cock in his mouth.”

“Your cock?”

Jae smiled. “Sometimes. We’ve been best friends since we were eleven, so we’ve fooled around. A lot of past prospects have gotten jealous of my relationship with him.”

“What’s his name?”

“Park Yoochun.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“If you go to bars around here, you’ve probably seen him. Especially if you go to The Ivory Keys.”

“Micky Yoochun?” Yunho said with a gasp.

“Yep. That one.”

“I love watching him play piano. He’s really good.”

Jae bit his lip, laughed and then at Yunho’s nudge, Jae said, “It’s a lame line. You’ll laugh.”

“Okay. Make me laugh.”

“I just thought, after you said that, maybe you’ll get to meet him in the morning.”

Yunho looked at him for a beat and then he smiled. “Yes, that is a very lame line, even if it holds a bit of truth to it.” They shared a smile. And Yunho entwined their fingers. Yunho paid the cab fare.

Jae entered the code for his apartment, and they were silent as they walked through the lobby and to the elevators.

“This place is nice,” Yunho said.

“Yeah. We moved here only a couple months ago. Yoochun is a neat freak, and I’m … well, I live in piles sometimes, so he said either we moved to a two bedroom, or I slept on the couch. My bed was always covered in clothes, so I slept in his bed. I still do sometimes, but now he has enough room to throw my clothes on the floor and throw me on my own bed.”

The elevator dinged open, and Jae led the way out, not protesting when Yunho draped his arm around Jae’s shoulders. Jae fumbled with the key to his door for a moment. The door opened to the darkened apartment and he turned on the hall light as he kicked off his shoes. Yunho did the same, and then asked where to hang his suit jacket.

“Should I offer you a drink?” Jae asked with a smile.

Yunho shook his head.

“Okay.” And Jae was in his arms again, internally shaking with the amount of control it was taking to NOT shove Yunho into his bedroom and ride his cock. Their kiss was a little more insistent, and Jae got lost in the feel of Yunho’s lips very quickly. Yunho’s arms secured around his waist, Jae’s arms tightened around his neck.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you’re comfortable with,” Jae said. “Under normal circumstances, I’d already have you naked.”

Yunho smiled. “Can we sit down? It’s been a long day.”

“Sure.” Jae took his hand and led Yunho into the living room. They sat next to each other on the small loveseat.

“This place is really, really nice,” Yunho said, running his hand over the blue suede.

“It’s at its peak,” Jae said, “now that we have the money for nice things, we’re buying them. A few years ago, we shared a studio with a futon and a tiny television.”

“That’s … a totally foreign concept to me,” Yunho said with a shake of his head. “But I admire you for it. It must have been hard.”

“If I had been by myself, I probably wouldn’t have survived, but I have Chunnie. Makes it better. Done talking now?”

Yunho laughed. “Sure.”

They kissed again, Jae’s head and emotions saying _take it slow_ were warring with his cock screaming _just take him already!_ His arm went around Yunho’s shoulders, his other across his firm chest. _Oh my god, muscles, oh my fucking god._ Yunho’s arms again wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, turning him for a better angle. His fingers hooked into belt loops on his jeans.

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

Yunho was screwed. Kissing Jaejoong was so much better than kissing any girl. The heat and hardness beneath his hands was better than the softness of a woman, a softness, he wasn’t ever sure how to handle. Jae’s hips and tiny waist were becoming his favorite things.

Jae broke from the kiss, eyes shut, breathing heavy. “Do you always go so slow?”

Yunho smiled. “No. But then again, I have a bad habit of kissing girls.”

“So would you or would you not freak out if I unbuttoned your shirt?”

In response, Yunho curled his fingers under the hem of Jae’s red t-shirt and tugged it up. Jae moved away enough to pull it over his head. Yunho decided that Jae’s body was fabulous with well muscled shoulders and arms, a firm chest and row upon row of abs. He had a nipple pierced and closer inspection showed a hole for a navel piercing, too. Yunho licked his lips.

“Someone works out,” Yunho said, splaying his hands against those abs again.

Jae’s eyes shut with a whisper of breath. “Every day.”

“You should be a model.”

Jae chuckled. “That’s what Chunnie keeps saying, but … yeah … I don’t think I’d be good enough.”

“Are you kidding?” Yunho said, he slid his hands around Jae’s waist and around his lower back. “You’re practically perfect.”

Jae blushed and looked down. He bit his lower lip and then unbuttoned Yunho’s shirt. Yunho tugged the tails from his pants. Jae opened the shirt and, mirroring Yunho, put his hands on Yunho’s abs, fingers splayed.

Yunho moaned when Jae’s tongue peeked out of his lips.

“What?”

Yunho shook his head and captured Jae’s lips in a kiss again, faster, harsher than the rest. He tightened his hold on Jae’s body and leaned back, almost lying on the couch with Jae on top of him. Jae adjusted, settling between Yunho’s legs, hands never leaving Yunho’s skin, lips never leaving lips.

Yunho knew submission when he saw it, but it wasn’t normal submission. It was Jae controlling himself, reigning in his lust to keep from freaking Yunho out, but the tight blue jeans he wore, did little to hide his erection from Yunho’s gaze. The shaking in his hands on Yunho’s skin showed carefully constrained eagerness.

Yunho moved his hands, wrapped them in Jaejoong’s hair and tugged him back. Jae whimpered and then moaned when Yunho kissed Jae’s neck, leaving open-mouthed, pink marks down his jaw and to his collarbones.

Jae whimpered, hands running up to Yunho’s shoulders, tangling in his hair. Their chests pressed together, but Yunho could tell, Jae was determined to keep their crotches apart. Yunho slid his hands down Jae’s back, to his jeans, tugging on the waist, letting his fingers dip below them momentarily. Yunho lifted his hips until he met Jae’s body.

“Fuck,” Jae shouted. With hands against Yunho’s chest, he sat up, finally connecting their lower bodies. “Is this some _I’m actually gay but want to see if you think I’m straight_ ploy just to have sex with me?”

Yunho laughed. “No.”

“How far are you going to take this?”

Yunho shrugged. “Until I get uncomfortable, or until you come all over me. Whichever is first.”

“Oh, god,” Jae breathed, and their lips pressed together again in a needy kiss. They shifted again, until Yunho was laying his head on the armrest and Jae was straddling his lap.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Yunho said, hands rubbing up and down Jae’s sides.

Jae smiled, skin flushing.

Yunho continued to look at him, wondering why and how and when it became okay in his mind for two men to lay half naked and make out with each other. True, growing up, he hadn’t been given much of an option. Girls were given to him and more than willing to sleep with him whenever he wanted it. But there had always been something lacking in his sex life. Was this it? Was his body really craving another man’s touch?

When Jae’s fingernails scraped over his nipples, Yunho knew that the answer to that was a resounding, fuck yes.

Jae did it again. "Like that?"

"Fuck yes."

With a grin, Jae leaned over, back arching and licked Yunho's nipple. His body shifted on Yunho's crotch and Yunho moaned at the double sensation.

Jae licked the other nipple before pulling it into his mouth and nibbling.

“Harder," Yunho demanded, hands tangling in Jae's hair. "You don't want to be seen as girly then don't be--"

Jae bit down, pulling a cry from Yunho's throat. His hips lifted. Jae moaned and ground down.

"Fuck," Yunho gasped. His head went light and he decided to stop analyzing why this felt so good, and just went with it.

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

Jae kissed Yunho's body, lips and teeth and mouth on every patch of skin. His cock was so hard, straining in his jeans. He wanted to shift and unbutton anything to relieve the insane pressure just a bit. But not yet. He slinked down Yunho's body, leaving wet kisses and purple bites down his abs. His hands shook every time they grazed the top of Yunho's pants. Yunho's fingers tightened in his hair as Jae licked across his stomach right at the edge of the pants. He whimpered whenever Jae nipped a new section of skin.

"J-Jae," Yunho stuttered and tugged on Jae's hair.

Jae stopped, panicked that Yunho had finally figured out what he was doing and he was going to stop this. Jae sat up, now sitting on Yunho's knees.

“Okay?"

Yunho shook his head.

Jae frowned at the look on Yunho's face. "Too much?"

"Not enough." Yunho unclasped his pants.

"Are you serious?" Jaw whispered.

"Beyond serious."

With a little help from Jae, Yunho's pants and boxers landed in a pile next to the couch.

Jae sat back, jean clad ass on Yunho's knees and let his eyes drink in the site of Yunho naked.

"Fuck. You are hot."

It was pretty lame, but it was the only thing Jae could think to say. Yunho's body was fantastic. A sparse smattering of hair decorated his chest, thicker around his belly button. A happy trail of hair led down his stomach but considering his cock was almost as long, there was really no need for directions.

Jae lifted Yunho’s cock away from his body, and his mouth watered at its thickness. Yunho moaned as Jae slowly stroked up the length. Jae may not have been able to get all of Yunho’s cock down his throat, but he could most certainly take it all in his ass.

“Fuck,” Jae said again, and with difficulty, met Yunho’s lust-filled eyes. “Unless you have any more ‘but I’m straight’ protests, I’m going to suck on your cock now.”

Yunho smiled. “Suck away.”

Without letting go of Yunho’s cock, Jae scooted back until he was on his knees between Yunho’s spread legs. He bent over and licked around the wide head. They both moaned. Jae kept his attentions there, trying to calm his racing heart. Around the crown and the slit, rubbing his hand up and down the base. Precome leaked from the tip and he closed his mouth around it, sucking hard, and Yunho bucked up, hands pulling his hair as he cried out.

Jae let a couple inches slip into his mouth, lips spread wide. God, when was the last time he’d sucked a cock like this one?

“Fuck. And just when I didn’t think you could be more beautiful,” Yunho muttered.

Jae smiled and his lips left Yunho’s cock for a moment. The lust in Yunho’s eyes had been replaced with desperation, need, yearning. He held eye contact with him while he ran his tongue around the head of Yunho’s cock again.

“I’m going to come if you keep being amazing.”

Jae chuckled, and Yunho moaned from the vibrations. Amazing, huh? Well, Jae knew how to suck cock amazingly. He held Yunho steady and with no warning forced as much of Yunho’s cock into his mouth and throat as he could. Yunho cried out and tightened his hold on Jae’s hair, pulling as Jae took him deep again. When he pulled up, he let the tip rest against his lips and licked the slit and sucked up the steady stream of clear fluid. He opened his mouth and throat again, dropping quickly and back up, over and over until the stretch on his lips was almost too much.

Yunho didn’t seem to notice that Jae was out of practice. His legs bent and he tried to thrust into Jae’s mouth. Jae let go of his cock and held his hips down.

“Jae, god, fuck. I’m … Jae-ae-ae.” He broke off with a low whimper.

Yunho’s cock swelled in his mouth, jerked and pulsed. After one more trip down Jae’s throat, Yunho came. Jae moaned as he swallowed what he could. Some he lost from the corners of his mouth and he continued sucking. The grip on his hair loosened, and Yunho whined. Jae licked all around Yunho’s cock one more time, and then let it fall from his mouth, landing on Yunho’s stomach with a smack.


	2. Bull's Eye

Yunho couldn’t breathe, and after a blowjob like that, who really needed to?

He felt the couch shift, and then hands landed next to his head. Lips pressed against his.

“You alright?”

“Fabulous,” Yunho said.

Jae chuckled. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Jae-baby, I couldn’t move even if I wanted to.”

“Just how I like it. Give me five minutes, max.”

And the heat of Jae’s body moved away.

Yunho pried his eyes open and was met with the sight of Jae shimmying out of his jeans. Scrolls of black ink decorated his shoulders, forming treble clefs on each shoulder blade. The word “Soul” was written in old English scripts between them. Yunho followed the curve of muscles down his back and to his pale ass. His body was free of hair.

Yunho made a noise and Jae turned. He blushed and bit his lip. “What are you whimpering for?”

“You’re gorgeous.” He could already feel his cock stirring.

Jae smiled. “Take this time to rest, because I’m not easily satisfied. You’re going to be working really hard for the next few hours.”

Jae blew him a kiss and then disappeared down a hall. A door opened and shut.

Yunho put his hand behind his head and shut his eyes. His breath was finally stabilizing. God, that had been the best blowjob he’d ever gotten. Girls did not know their way around a cock, but Jae knew right where to lick and suck and the right amount of pressure during the moment.

Jae reappeared, beautifully naked. His cock was hard, in his hand, and he stroked it as he walked to the couch, stopping on the side. Yunho lifted his hand and replaced Jae’s hand with his own. Jae sighed, hands clenching at his side. Yunho had never touched another man’s cock before, his fingers wrapped around it, more curled than when he touched himself. The skin was soft, even if the cock wasn’t. He pressed the pad of his thumb to the tip, unsurprised when it came back covered with precome. Before he could think about what he was doing, he sat up enough to lean forward and licked the tip.

Jae’s hands grabbed his shoulders. “Fuck, Yunho.”

Yunho didn’t dare do more than lick around the head, but Jae didn’t seem to mind, swaying for a moment and then he pulled away.

“You sure you’re straight?” Jae asked, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Not anymore.”

Jae grinned. “Come shower with me.”

“What?”

“It’s been a long day, and I want a shower. Come and shower with me.”

“Okay.”

He took Jae’s hand and let the other pull him up. Their lips met in a hungry kiss.

“Before this night is over, I’m going to want your cock in my ass,” Jae said as he walked backwards. “Do you have a problem with that, because if you do, I’m going to kick you out and find a dildo and fuck myself with it?”

Yunho smiled as his hands cupped Jae’s ass. “I want to watch you do that.”

“Nope. No watching.”

Yunho finally found his hard surface and slammed Jae up against he wall in the hallway. “At all?” he whispered. “I can’t watch as I slide my cock inside you?”

Jae whimpered, hands pressed against Yunho’s chest. “God, this is too surreal,” Jae whispered. “You … you were straight two hours ago.”

“Jae, I have never ever been so eager to have sex in my life. I’ve never been so utterly pleasured from just a blowjob. If I had known that kissing and fucking a man would feel like this, I would have done it a long time ago.”

Jae shook and let Yunho kiss him. They staggered to the bathroom. Jae had already turned the shower on, and steam filled the bathroom. They parted only long enough for each to climb behind the curtain and then Jae was in his arms again, kissing under the shower spray for long minutes. Jae broke away from his lips. He snagged a loufa and body wash from the shelf behind him. He soaped it up. The smell of citrus invaded his nose, but it toned down, and it was really what Jae smelled like. Sweet, but almost spicy. Jae ran the loufa over Yunho’s shoulders. Their lips met in short kisses as Jae washed him, hands and nails scraping over his skin, down his back and ass, then to the front and over his erection.

Before he could do more, Yunho took it from him. He turned them around, so Jae was no longer in the spray and then did the same. Hands exploring the curves and dips of his muscles, flicking the nipple ring. Jae buried his face in Yunho’s shoulder, moaning, and then crying out when Yunho stroked his cock.

“Fuck,” he said, and thrust into Yunho’s hand.

Yunho growled, grabbed Jae’s hips and then slammed him up against the wall of the shower. He pressed their bodies together and frotted as their lips met again in deeper, more eager kisses. Pleasure coiled through Yunho, pleasure so raw and hot, that he felt like he could come again.

Jae pushed him away. “Not here, fuck, it’s sexy, but, I want you to fuck me in bed.”

“Sounds like a fabulous plan.”

They rinsed off quickly, and climbed out. Yunho dragged a towel over Jae’s body quickly, sloppy, and then his own. They kissed harshly as Jae walked backward toward the door. He hit the door jamb with a groan, and they stopped to kiss. Yunho’s hand found Jae’s cock again, stroking roughly and then fisting both of their cocks, sliding them together.

“Fuck,” Jae shouted and his head slammed into the wall behind him. He grabbed Yunho’s wrist and pushed him away. He dragged Yunho down the hall, and slammed open a door. He spun, pushed their bodies and lips together and walked backwards until they were at the bed. Jae broke away and sat down, legs spread and crawled up the bed. He propped up on one elbow and slowly stroked his cock.

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

“Are you going to tell me I’m beautiful again?” Jae asked with a smirk.

“I was going to say fuckable, but beautiful works,” Yunho said.

Jae smiled. “You can’t fuck me if you don’t get on his bed.”

Yunho nodded. “True, but how long would it take you to come to me if I just stood here and stroked myself?”

Jae fake pouted. “Point. Now come on. I want that body over mine, right now.”

Yunho bowed. “Yes, sir.” He crawled onto the bed, over Jaejoong, hands and knees on either side of his body. He kissed the bend in Jae’s hip.

“Is there any hair on your body?” he asked, rolling Jae’s balls in his hands.

Jae moaned and smiled. “No. I was a stripper for about three months a long time ago and I got in the habit and I like it.”

“I like it,” Yunho said and licked around Jae’s cock, but never touching it. He moved his tongue to Jae’s belly button. He dragged his lower lip up to the pierced nipple and then flicked it with his tongue.

“Fuck.”

Yunho sucked it up into his mouth, twirling his tongue over the barbell. Jae continued to stroke his own cock. Yunho left the nipple and sucked up to his collar bone, and then his neck. As soon as their lips met, Yunho lowered his hips and thrust.

“Oh my god,” Jae whispered, head already light, his orgasm teasing.

“I know you want to get fucked, but you don’t mind if I play, do you?”

Jae had to swallow. A whimper escaped his throat, winding in their kiss. Yunho moved down the other side of Jae’s body, his neck and collarbone, the unpierced nipple. He left soft bites down Jae’s shivering abs. Yunho stopped Jae’s hand, and then wrapped his hand with Jae’s, meeting his eyes from between Jae’s legs. They stroked together, slowly, and then Yunho leaned forward, placing chaste kisses on Jae’s inner thighs. The touch of a tongue teased his balls.

Jae was so turned on, so hooked on this man already. Jae pulled his feet back, bending his knees.

“Lick me, god, please Yunho, lick me.”

Yunho licked his lips.

“Spread me open and lick me, please.”

Yunho ran his hands down Jae’s thighs, pressing until Jae lifted his legs, still bent at the knees. Yunho hesitated for a moment, which Jae knew he would, but then his tongue ran up the curve of one cheek.

“Fuck,” Jae shouted hand speeding on his cock. “More. Fuck, please.”

Yunho licked the other cheek, pulling another begging whimper from Jae’s throat. Yunho continued to tease. The pad of a finger touched Jae’s opening. Jae cried out, hips arching, as the pleasure in his body shot up a notch.

“Please, Yunnie, please. Please.”

Yunho nibbled on the curves of his ass and on his thighs. Jae continued to beg, thrashing his head back and forth. Firm hands spread him open and then the barest touch of a tongue landed on his hole.

“Fuck! Yunho, please!”

Yunho chuckled. He clenched his fingers, the bit of pain causing Jae to whimper. His hand was flying on his cock and his orgasm was just waiting for something to push him over.

Yunho licked him, ran the flat of his tongue over his entrance, up to his balls, and then back down. Again, and again.

“Fuck, fuck me, Yunho, please,” Jae said, “tongue fuck me, god, damn. Fuck.”

It was slow, the press of Yunho’s tongue into his hole, but where others may have stopped, pulled out and done it again, Yunho stayed there. It was the tentative touch of a finger to Jae’s hole next to Yunho’s tongue that finally had Jae coming. The finger slipped in, almost completely as Jae screamed. His feet landed on the bed, dislodging Yunho, and he tried to thrust on that finger as he came all over his stomach.

“Fuck,” he said again as his mind clouded with pleasure.

Yunho continued to lick him, on his thighs and balls and hips. Without removing his finger, he kissed up Jae’s body. Jae watched through lidded eyes as Yunho licked up a dollop of come.

The next obscenity out of Jae’s mouth was muffled when Yunho kissed him.

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

“So how am I doing?” Yunho asked between kisses.

“Good,” Jae said. “So good.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes. If you want to be better, you need to go to my nightstand and get a bottle of lube and then you need to fuck me.”

Yunho grinned. “Are you always this pushy?”

Jae growled and pressed their lips together again. “Only when I want something. Now go.”

Yunho sighed, made like he was going to move his finger and instead pressed a second one in.

Jae’s neck arched with a hiss. “Fucker. Go get lube.”

“Did I hurt you?” Yunho asked, worried.

Jae smiled.

“No, pabo, but I want that cock in me now.” Jae pushed him.

Yunho laughed. He slowly removed his fingers and then rolled over so he could reach the nightstand. There was more than just lube in that drawer, but Yunho didn’t linger to look. He opened the bottle and covered his fingers. He set the bottle on the bed, but Jae grabbed it and put the cap back on. “You want it to spill?”

Yunho winced. “Sorry. Bad habit. I don’t put lids on anything.”

Jae smiled. “Cute.” Jae grabbed the back of his knees and spread himself open. “Now fuck me.”

Yunho stared at his hole, glistening with spit. He licked his lips. The first finger slid in deep, all the way. Jae whimpered and said, “More. More. More.” After only a few pumps with the first finger, Yunho added a second.

Yunho wasn’t a stranger to prep. He’d fucked a fair share of girls in the ass, but this was different. Most girls did it because he wanted to, not because they liked it.

Jaejoong loved it. His hips rose and fell as Yunho spread him open with his fingers.

“One more?” Yunho whispered.

“Please, yes please.”

Yunho added a third finger. Jae’s body clenched around them.

“Oh, fuck!” Jae shouted. “Twist. Like that. Again. God, that, right … fuck.”

It took Yunho a moment to feel the slight difference where his fingers were caressing.

“Oh, god, that’s good, fuck me now, god, fuck me now. Please.”

Yunho continued to pump his fingers, he leaned over Jae’s body and kissed him. “I think I’ll stop now. Go find a girl to fuck.”

Jae whimpered. “Oh, god, that’s cruel, please please tell me you’re kidding. Fuck.”

Yunho tried to keep his face firm, but he chuckled. “Of course I’m kidding. Why would I want to go fuck a girl when I have a pretty enough substitute right here?”

“Oh, fuck you, you fucking—”

Yunho kissed him, and slammed his fingers into Jae’s body faster, deeper.

Jae whimpered.

Lips open, tongues barely touching, Yunho said, “I can’t wait to watch you come with my cock deep in your ass.”

Another needy whimper. “Please. Please.”

After a short kiss, Yunho sat up on his knees. He slowly removed his fingers, twisting out another moan from Jae. He took the cap off the lube and covered his hand and his cock with a generous amount.

“Hey Jae,” Yunho whispered.

Jae’s eyes opened.

Yunho smiled widely and made a show of recapping the lube.

Jae let out a noise of frustration. “Are you always this annoying?”

“Yes.”

Yunho stroked his own cock. Jae watched, eyes darkening. Yunho reached forward and pushed his fingers back into Jaejoong, still stroking himself.

“You’re going to feel so good,” Yunho said.

“Please,” Jae said with a whine. His back arched.

“You’re going to clench around me and fight against me until your body can’t help but submit.”

“Yunnie, please.”

Jae eyes were shut tight, his fingers leaving little half moons on his thighs.

Yunho pulled his fingers away. With a hand around the base of his cock, he pressed against Jae’s hole, holding there and then sliding it up and down his slick body. Yunho’s eyes crossed.

“Fuck!” Jae cried out. “Fuck! Please, Yunho, plea-ease!”

Yunho held his cock steady against Jae’s hole. It was already clenching, begging for the tip. Yunho pushed, his moan echoing Jaejoong’s scream as Jae’s body stretched to accommodate him. He pulled out and then pushed in again, slipping a bit deeper. It was so fucking tight.

“Oh, fuck, Yunho, fuck me.”

Jae let go of his thighs, his legs falling. Yunho’s cock slid even deeper. Jae wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist, lifting his hips.

“Just do it. Do it. Do it. Fuck.”

Yunho spread his knees, grabbed Jae under his thighs and thrust forward. They both screamed.

“Oh god, more. Again, again.”

Yunho pulled out and pushed in, inching further into Jae’s body with every thrust. He paused when he couldn’t go any further, and their bodies were pressed together. Jae was whimpering, and Yunho just realized his fingernails were digging into Yunho’s hips.

“Move. Please. Yunho, move.”

Yunho stayed still. He ran his hands up and down Jae’s sides, over his stomach. He grabbed Jae’s cock with one hand and twisted the nipple piercing with the other. Yunho could get used to hearing Jaejoong cry and whimper and scream and moan. Hand still on Jae’s cock, but not moving, Yunho slowly moved in and out his body, shallow thrusts. He wanted to feel every bit of Jae’s body on his cock.

“Oh god, Yunho. It’s been so fucking long, fuck me, please.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Yunho said with a chuckle.

“We’re not on some summer vacation, fuck me like you mean it.”

Yunho dropped his upper body, arms on either side of Jaejoong’s head. Yunho’s hands tangled in his hair. Jae whimpered and readjusted, lifting his ass. Yunho thrust a bit faster.

“You feel so good, Jae,” Yunho said. “I don’t want to speed up because I don’t think I can take the feel of your body holding me so tightly. It’s too much. You’re too fucking sexy.”

“Please,” Jae said. His tongue swiped along his lower lip.

Yunho moaned and sucked Jae’s tongue into his mouth for a moment. They kissed, violent compared to the slow thrusts. Jae’s hands and therefore fingernails moved to Yunho’s shoulders, digging as he continued to beg through the kiss. Yunho broke away from Jae’s mouth and moaned. He sped up, making longer thrusts. His lips landed on Jae’s shoulder and he bit and licked around it and on his collarbone.

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god,” Jae whimpered. “faster, please. Oh please.”

Yunho decided that for now, faster was a good idea. He put his weight on his arms. With his cock buried deep, he adjusted his knees.

“I hope you know what you’re begging for,” Yunho said, and then fucked Jae like he meant it. Hard and fast, bodies slamming together. Jae moaned or cried out or cursed or whimpered continuously. Sweat dripped down their bodies and matted their hair to their heads. Jae stroked his own cock, fast in time with Yunho’s thrusts.

“God, fuck. More. More please. More.”

Yunho lowered his head and pulled the piercing into his mouth, biting down and twisting it around his mouth.

“Fuck, god, FUCK! Fuck! Yunho! Yun-ho!”

Jae’s body jerked, mouth open as a guttural moan was ripped from his throat. Come splattered on Yunho’s chest and dripped onto Jae’s body.

He slowed despite Jaejoong’s whimper. Yunho’s arms and legs ached, muscles stiff.

“No, not, done.” He was breathing so hard. “More. Just … more.”

Yunho chuckled. “Trust me. I am not done with you. I want you to ride me.”

Jae’s eyes went wide. “That is a fantastic idea.”

Yunho carefully pulled out of Jae’s body and they both groaned, and then eager, shaking hands pushed him to his back. Jae straddled his lap. He stroked Yunho’s cock a couple times, making Yunho jerk from the sensation.

“I thought you wanted to fuck,” Yunho said, fucking Jae’s hand.

“Admiring for a moment.” Jae held his cock still and sat slowly, impaling himself. Yunho’s eyes shut with a moan. Jae stopped, adjusted, lifted up and pushed down, until he was sitting in Yunho’s lap. The come from his orgasm dripped down his stomach.

A few strokes of his hand and Jae’s cock was hard again. He moaned and started moving, rocking his hips. Yunho spread his legs and propped up on his elbows.

“Ride me,” he said. “Ride me hard.”

Jae moaned and nodded. With his tongue peeking between his lips, he lifted himself up and down Yunho’s cock. His hands landed on Yunho’s chest, gripping as he moaned. Yunho adjusted his legs and thrust up as Jae pushed down, pulling more screams and whimpers from the gorgeous blond. Yunho reached forward and wrapped a hand around Jae’s cock.

“Fuck!”

Jae sped up, Yunho didn’t think it was possible but Jae rode him faster, bouncing in his lap, head back, mouth open, whimpering.

“Yunho, Yunho.”

“What, baby?”

“I … fuck, I—” Jae fell forward, still trying to move.

“Too much?” Yunho asked.

“No. Just … can’t … please, fuck me. Please.”

Yunho kissed him, whisper soft over his cheek and down his neck. “I want to watch myself in your body,” he said and he slowly pulled out.

Jae whined as Yunho moved out from underneath him. And he stayed put, ass in the air, face pressed to the bed. Yunho kneeled behind him. He gripped Jae’s ass, spreading, massaging. Jae’s hole was red and clenching.

“Please,” Jae said, voice rough from the screaming. “Please.”

Yunho looked away from his hole and met his eyes, tired and sated and so full of lust still that it made Yunho’s cock twitch. His skin was red, his hair wet with sweat. He ran a soothing hand over Jae’s sweaty back and then with the other, he aligned his cock with Jae’s hole and slowly pressed in. Yunho watched himself disappear, Jae’s body still stretching to let him in. He dug his fingers into Jae’s ass again and thrust all the way, before pulling out slowly. He did it again, pulling a cry from Jae’s mouth, and a moan from his at the slow retreat. Over and over, slow. Yunho’s orgasm teased through him as he watched himself fuck Jae’s tiny ass.

Jae thrust back on his cock, begging with noises having lost the sense to make words long ago.

Yunho whispered a reassurance at him and then with a firm grasp of Jae’s hips, he fucked him hard again, pulling their bodies together to add a loud smack between Jae’s cries and his moans. Jae was in no condition to stroke himself off, so Yunho reached around him and did it for him, stroking erratically while he fucked him harder.

“Jae, fuck, Jaejoong.” And Yunho let go of Jae’s cock. He wrapped an arm around Jae’s chest and pulled him up, so they were flush. He held Jae where he wanted and then thrust his hips up, yanking Jaejoong down. He licked at the tattoo on Jae’s shoulder. His moans blended with Jae’s and his orgasm ripped through him, and he pumped himself dry in Jae’s body.

He sat back on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Jae whimpered and it took a moment to realize that Jae was jerking himself off. Yunho stalled Jae’s hand and despite his weak protest, Yunho stroked him instead. Jae sagged against him, laying his head on Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho pumped him fast, jerking his hips so his cock moved into Jae’s body.

“You’re beautiful, Jae,” Yunho whispered and kissed his neck and his cheek. “God, this was fantastic, seriously the best sex of my life. If you’ll let me, I’m going to develop a nightly habit of coming in your ass. Do you want that, Jae? Do you want me to slam my cock into your body every night?

Jae whimpered, turning his head. Their lips met in a kiss. Jae’s body shook, he bit down on Yunho’s lower lip as a harsh, low scream tore from him. Yunho twisted his hand, and with an agonizing cry, Jaejoong came over his hand, his stomach and the bed. His body tightened around Yunho’s cock.

Jae went boneless, breathing deep.

Yunho carefully lowered him to the bed, wincing when he slid out of Jae’s body, even though Jae protested and tried to tighten himself up to keep Yunho there.

Yunho snuggled next to him and Jae buried himself in Yunho’s chest. Exhaustion overcame them quickly.

↨↨↨↨↨↨

Yunho woke up utterly sated and completely sore. It was a lazy sort of wakening, while one moment he was warm in his dreams and the next he was warm in a bed, another body pressed flush against his.

He shifted to get his arm out from under Jae’s body. His fingers tingled as the blood rushed back to them.

Jae murmured something, but he didn’t wake up.

A throat cleared in the doorway.

Yunho quickly looked over.

Park Yoochun leaned against the door frame. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“Do you know why you two are in my bed instead of Jaejoong’s?”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “Your … sorry. I just followed Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong muttered something else and buried deeper into Yunho’s chest.

Yoochun grinned. “His is probably covered in clothes. My name is Yoochun, by the way. Roommate to that clingy, naked thing that is awake, but just doesn’t want to move.”

“Fuck you,” Jae said.

“And you are?” Yoochun said.

“Jung Yunho.”

“You look familiar.”

“I’m at the Ivory Keys almost every Wednesday night. I love watching you play.”

“Ah, yeah. I knew I knew you from somewhere. Where’d you meet Jaejoong?”

“The Purple Line. I went to drink my worries away and found an angel of sex instead.”

“Do you make a habit of going to straight bars?”

Yunho smiled down at Jaejoong in his arms. “Well, considering the fact that I was straight yesterday, yes. I do.”

“What?”

“I’d never been with a man before,” Yunho said with a shrug. “Jaejoong showed me what I was missing.”

“You’re going to be missing your balls if you keep talking,” Jae said, voice raspy and scratchy. “I need more sleep.”

“How late were you two up?”

Yunho shrugged. “I don’t know. Until we passed out.”

“Till we couldn’t fuck anymore,” Jaejoong said.

“So you let Yunho know how demanding you are first thing? That’s good.”

“I’m not demanding,” Jae said. “Go get me a cigarette.”

Yoochun chuckled and tossed a pack of cigarettes on the bed.

Yunho kissed Jae’s forehead. “I’m going to go use the bathroom and call my secretary and find out what meetings I missed this morning.”

Jae frowned but said, “Fine. But you better come back to bed.” He reluctantly let Yunho go.

“The demanding part is the worst in the morning,” Yoochun said.

Yunho smiled widely. “And the best when he’s on his knees with my cock in his ass.”

Yoochun laughed. “I like this one, Jae. You should keep him.”

Yunho moved to the edge of the bed, looking for his clothes before remembering that they were in the living room. Eh. Fuck it. He stood up, naked, and walked across the room. He did not miss Yoochun’s wide eyes locked on his cock.

“Oh my god, Kim Jaejoong, you are going to give me every fucking detail you have about how you met him and how good that cock felt in your ass.”

“Chunnie!” a voice called.

Jae groaned. “Ah, fuck. Who did you bring home?”

“Jules.”

Jae made a face. “Jules I thought you were with Karla?”

“I was. But then Jules came over. And don’t act like a dick. You love her.”

“Yes, but not right now. I need coffee first. Go get me coffee.”

Yoochun laughed, saluted and left the room.

Yunho leaned over the bed and kissed Jae’s lips.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” Yunho asked.

“And here I thought you only wanted my ass,” Jae said. Yunho knew he tried for flippant, but he picked up on the genuine worry in his voice.

“And you want more than my cock?”

Jae bit his lip, tongue sticking out a tiny bit.

Yunho kissed him. “That is so cute.”

“What?”

Yunho shook his head. He kissed Jae again and before he knew what he was doing, he was crawling back under the covers, with Jae’s arms around his body.

Work would have to wait.


End file.
